somewhere only we know
by moogy5
Summary: Draco is fantasizing about one boy, but does that boy feel the same way? I suck at summaries. This is my first fic ever, so please tell me how it is. Oneshot. Harry/Draco.


Somewhere only we know

(Songfic)

**I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet **

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

Harry looked over his shoulder at his two friends. He knew they were together. Even Hagrid had questioned them while having tea moments before.

"Ronald! Be careful!" Hermione clung onto Ron's arm before they both fell onto the rocky path.

He wondered what they would think when he told them.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

"Dray," Draco looked up from the piece of parchment in front of him. The brown eyes of his best friend bore deep into his own grey.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." He mumbled looking back to the map he had found. He found the name he had been looking for coming through the front doors.

Pansy moved closer to pear over his shoulder.

"Draco, nothing is going to happen if you just sit here all day fantasizing about him." She whispered. "You have to go talk to him."

The blond sighed. She was right. Most of the school already knew he was gay, but not who he liked.

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of**

"Do you really need that much food?" Ron shrugged while he filled his plate with potatoes. "You're going to burst someday if you keep eating like that."

Harry smirked at his friends. They were definitely dating. But that was the least thing on his mind at the moment. His eyes kept flickering from the Slytherin table to the doors of the Great Hall. When was he going to be here? Harry needed to talk to him.

"Harry, are you ok?" His eyes shot over to the small ginger girl sitting across from him. "I've asked you four times. Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Um… Yeah." He stuttered, not quite hearing what she had asked. Ginny looked at him doubtfully, but decided not to ask questions.

Harry was just about to scoop some more potatoes when the doors to the Great Hall swung open revealing Pansy and Draco.

Draco looked over to see the small Gryffindor staring at him, but carried on to his table to eat.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

He felt a soft hand stroking his cheek. A light breath by his ear. His name being whispered so only he could hear.

"Draco, meet me tomorrow after breakfast by the Whomping Willow. We need to talk."

Then it was gone.

Draco bolted upright from where he fell asleep in the common room. There was nobody around.

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go somewhere only we know**

**Somewhere only we know**

Done. Harry tied the letter to the owl's foot. He couldn't use Hedwig because everyone knew who's owl she was, he didn't want to be known. Not yet anyway.

"When will the owls be here?" Ron pestered. "Mum said she would write us every couple weeks. It has been far more than a couple weeks!"

Harry shook his head as he took another bite of his eggs.

As if on cue, dozens of owls burst through the Great Hall. The small brown owl was the one Harry was watching. It circled around until most of the other owls had left. He watched as it landed right in the middle of the Slytherin table, right in front of Malfoy.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Pansy asked clinging to Draco's arm. He winced as her nails dug into his skin. "Oops, sorry"

He slowly ripped open the envelope. His father never sent him letters unless it was urgent. He pulled out the paper and unfolded it. This is definitely not father, he thought as he read the neat writing. His mouth dropped open when he saw the name at the bottom.

"What?" Pansy demanded looking over his shoulder. "Let me see it." She ripped the letter out of Draco's hands leaving him frozen in shock.

Phase one complete, he thought as he walked out the giant doors.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Draco ran through the halls as fast as he could. He flung the large main doors open and sprinted down the pathway. He only stopped when he saw a figure standing just out of reach of the tree. He walked closer until he was right behind the other boy.

"Hey" He choked out, his breath still heavy from running.

**And if you have a minute why don't we go **

**Talk about it somewhere only we know**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go, so why don't we go**

Harry turned around to face his enemy of seven years.

"Did you like the letter?" He asked as he moved slowly closer to Draco. Harry watched as he swallowed trying to come up with an answer.

"Yeah." The lion smirked and pulled Draco toward him, the space between them getting smaller and smaller.

"Tell me what goes through your pretty little head when we pass in the halls." Harry stroked the blond boys cheek with the back of his hand.

Draco sighed at the softness of Harrys skin.

He could think of lots of the thing he had told Pansy. About how the more glares Harry gave him, the more he liked the ravens eyes. Or whenever he saw him giving a friendly hug to the mudblood, the more he wanted to be the one in those arms. But he couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. Instead he looked Harry in the eyes before closing the little space left between them. Both boys let their eyes flutter closed as their hands got tangled in the others hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry took Draco's hand in his own.

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you ready?" He looked into the worried eyes of the Slytherin.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Draco replied. He took a deep breath as Harry put his arm around his waist pulling him close. Harry pushed open the doors to the Great Hall immediately hearing everything go quiet. They walked past the Slytherin table and sat down at the Gryffindor table instead. Draco heard a small gasp from his own table across the room.

"H-Harry?" Ron said eyeing his friend and enemy. He looked over to Hermione for help. She too was staring at them.

"Since when?" Asked Hermione. Harry knew what she was asking.

"Since about second year when we drank the polyjuice potion." He looked over at Draco waiting for his answer.

"The first day we met in diagon ally." He looked over at Harry who smiled and placed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Well, we're fine with it, as long as you guys are happy, right Ron?" Hermione looked over to her boyfriend.

"Um… Yeah. But do anything to hurt him, Malfoy, and I'll AK you."

Draco smirked. "Yeah, whatever, weasel."

Outside, the wind was blowing around a piece of parchment. It read:

"Dear Draco,

I know we have been enemies in the past but I was wondering if we would be able to leave the past behind us and move forward with our lives. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really like you. I don't want us to be just friends. Meet me after breakfast by the Whomping Willow. We need to talk.

Love, Harry Potter"

**Oh, this could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go somewhere only we know**

**Somewhere only we know**

**Somewhere only we know.**


End file.
